vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Regice
|-|Regular= |-|Shiny= Summary Regice is one of the three Legendary Titans of Hoenn, with a heavy connection to braile. Composed of ice that can only be found at the South Pole in the present day, it represents the chill of the ice age and is subservient to Regigigas who created it. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Regice, the Iceberg Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Thousands of years Classification: '''Iceberg Pokémon, Legendary Pokémon, Pokemon '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Energy Projection, Resistance to Fire Manipulation and Ice Manipulation, Immunity (within reason) to freezing, Statistics Reduction, Absolute Zero and Sleep Manipulation Levitation, Regeneration (Mid-Low) in snowstorms and hail, Self-Destruction, Possibility of flash freezing, Able to turn its moves into Homing Attacks, Speed Reduction, Paralysis Inducement, Explosion Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Was able to weaken Regigigas in the anime, and the Regis combined Superpower stopped the clash between base Groudon and Kyogre's attacks in Adventures) Speed: At least Relativistic+, likely higher (Immensely faster than Pokémon like Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(Scaling from Regirock) 'Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class Durability: Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from the other Legendary Titans) Stamina: Limitless, due to not having organs to use energy on. Range: Standard melee range. Thousands of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Relatively high due to age. Weaknesses: Regice is vulnerable to Steel, Fighting, Rock, and Fire-type attacks. However, for its fire weakness, its Pokédex entry states that its body cannot be melted by neither fire nor lava. Feats: Easily performed this feat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Clear Body: Regice is able to ignore any status reductions effects its opponents use against it. * Ice Body: Regiice is able to rebuild its body with sufficient amounts of ice, allowing it to slowly regenerate if the battle takes place in a snowstorm. Moves * Amnesia: Regice clears its mind to raise its defense against ranged attacks. * Ancient Power: Regice calls upon energy from prehistoric times to manipulate and throw rocks at its foes, potentially empowering itself and raising its strength, defenses, and speed in the process. * Bulldoze: Regice stomps down on the ground to slam the target and everything around it, lowering their speed. * Charge Beam: Regice fires a beam of charged electrical energy, empowering itself to boost the power of its later special attacks in the process. * Curse: Regice boosts its physical strength and defense but slows itself down as a result. * Explosion: As a last resort, Regice can self-destruct to deal tremendous damage to all nearby targets. * Hammer Arm: Regice performs a wild swing that deals heavy damage but slows it down in the process. * Hyper Beam: Regice fires off a powerful beam of energy to deal tremendous damage. Unlike most Pokémon Regice does not appear to need to rest afterwards. * Ice Beam: Regice fires a beam of chilling energy that can flash-freeze its foes. It can also be used to freeze water and create ice in general. * Icy Wind: Regice attacks with a chilled gust of wind, slowing the target down. * Lock-On: Regice takes the time to lock-on to its target, ensuring that its next attack will be perfectly accurate. * Superpower: Regice attacks with all of its might in a powerful display of force, but the resulting exertion lowers its physical strength and defense. * Zap Cannon: Regice unleashes an incredibly powerful torrent of electricity that is guaranteed to paralyze the target, but its sheer power makes it difficult to aim. * Stomp: Regice stomps on the opponent with its foot. Its power is doubled if the opponent has made themselves smaller such as through Minimize. * Blizzard: Regice blows a powerful blizzard at the opponent and is able to strike multiple at once. It may also freeze them solid. Its accuracy is increased under hail. * Rest: Regice falls asleep to heal itself completely and cure itself of any status effects. It appears to wake up rather quickly unlike most Pokémon. * Focus Punch: Regice focuses energy into one of its arms before punching the opponent. If attacked before it is able to use the move the attack will fail. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healers Category:Good Characters Category:Monsters Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Guardians Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 6